


When The Sky Meets The Sea

by J13579



Series: Sokai Week 2020 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Kairi knew she had to find Sora. He has to be here.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sokai Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	When The Sky Meets The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s Day Five in my Sokai Week 2020 series. The theme for this day is Sky and Sea.

Out of all the places Kairi could find Sora in, it has to be here.

The Final World. 

From what little she heard about the place, the Final World is the edge of reality just before a heart ceases to exist. 

Kairi had to admit that it looked beautiful. A pure blue sky with only white clouds blocking it. Her eyes looked down on the floor. Pure water. Pure enough that she could see her reflection along with the clouds. Shallower than even the thinnest of creeks. But a simple step sent little ripples of water throughout the Final World. If there was ever a place where the sky touched the sea, this was it.

Kairi shook her head. What is she doing? She has to find Sora!

Sora wasn’t in any danger, was he?

She can’t see him. But she can still sense his heart. It was faint, but it was still there. He must be around here somewhere

“Sora?”

Before Kairi knew it, Sora flickered into The Final World. His being repeatedly flickered in and out of existence like a barely functioning hologram.

“K-Kairi? Is that you?”

“Sora! I’m here!”

Kairi knew that she can’t lose him. Not again.

She ran up to Sora and grabbed hold of his hand. His heart hasn’t ceased to exist not yet. She won’t let it.

“Come back to me, Sora! Come back to us!”

The power of her own heart latched on to Sora’s. Her light grabbed onto the pieces of the Keyblade Master that haven’t faded from existence yet. He wanted to come back home, to everyone that he knew and loved. Kairi could feel it in his heart.

That desire combined with Kairi’s powers as a Princess of Heart was more than enough to pull Sora back into existence. Even the parts that Kairi feared had already faded out of existence reappeared on the Keyblade Master. Sora fell on the ground, his clothes partially wet due to the shallow water of the area.

Kairi couldn’t believe it. She actually did it. She actually saved Sora.

“Sora?”

“Kairi?”

Kairi could feel the tears on her cheeks before she even realized that she'd started to cry. She pulled Sora up and into a tight hug.

“Let’s go home together, Sora.”

And so after two years, they finally meet again. When the Sky touches the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please leave a comment down below.


End file.
